Unreachable Star
by Vic'chonn
Summary: (Completed. I posted all at once). He loved and she loved too. He suffered and she hated. He was given a second chance while she loved again; however, things are not always the way we want them to be.
1. Broken

Hello,

Two words: writer's block. I hope that with this story, it goes away soon. The plot might be familiar, for I've seen fics with the same pattern; however, I'll do my best to keep it original. Don't misunderstand though – as I said – I'm still making it "original."

Oh yeah, it is my first Inuyasha fic. So… should I cry, jump, be overwhelmed?

Enjoy,

Vic

PS: There may be some grammar errors. For that, I apologize.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.**

**Unreachable Star**

**By Vic'chonn**

**Chapter 1: Broken **

Under the shadows of a tree her laugh was loud and forced. Crystalline drops covered her face while the wind was trying to wipe them as it danced in the late afternoon.

She sat against hard wood; her head rested on her folded knees, and her hands – both at each side – caressed the cold grass that was underneath her.

Her moisturized eyes looked at the horizon, and sadly, she sighed and took a deep breath.

She laughed again.

No happiness, no joy, only sadness and sorrow were in the sound that came out from her throat. This was her only way of letting it go; her only way to try to forget.

_'Move on and smile, laugh, enjoy as much as you can. Don't let the pain win over you; don't let it eat you slowly… It's over, you have to move on.'_

That was her new mantra. It would always be.

The sun had already set, and only the moon and the stars were the only lights in the dark sky.

The stars… It had only been two weeks ago when they sat in this same field to gaze at them.

He had promised her everlasting love; she had believed in his sweet words. How naïve she had been.

_'It's time to go'_

She stood up and some fallen leaves were brushed away from her pants.

It was time to go home.

------------------------------

"How did she take it?" Miroku asked quietly while sipping his coffee.

"How do you think she took it?" The reply didn't hold any malice; however, it was clear that the previous question had an obvious answer. Then, why ask?

Miroku frowned and looked up at the man who was sitting in front of him.

Today was Thursday, and during this specific day, both old friends would gather together to have some drinks and talk about anything. A girlish activity, one would call it; however, for the two of them, it was the only way they could keep in touch. Life was crazy and hectic itself, girlish or not, their friendship stood above any hurtful – or annoying – comments.

"So she cried." Miroku said in an understanding tone. Of course she cried, what girl wouldn't.

"No," the answer surprised Miroku. He stared at his almost brother and opened his mouth to say something; however, he stopped when Inuyasha continued talking.

"She did not cry. Believe it or not, she chuckled and said that I was a bastard… She said that she should have known, that she should have listened to her family and left me when she could," Inuyasha closed his eyes, "She said that, although she couldn't hate me now, she would try to."

Miroku stayed silent, and it was when the waitress came for the bill that he found some words coming out from his mouth.

"You can't blame her. You lied to her."

Inuyasha looked at the window and played with the hanger of his mug. It was true; he had played with her, lied to her. But he was confused… he had been confused about his feelings, and it wasn't until yesterday that he figured out what to do.

He didn't love her as much as he thought he did… well, it seemed like it. For some reason, he felt more attracted to the other girl. She was mysterious, enigmatic. He liked that. Kagome… he already knew almost everything about her. Five years in that relationship had taught him a lot about her, he felt bored. He wanted something new.

Kikyou was something new.

"I know, I know." Inuyasha whispered. Guilt was still inside of him, but he knew he had done well.

He didn't love Kagome; he loved Kikyo.

--------------------------------

She walked among the multitude; her expression was serene and her pace slow. She was taking her time; she was trying to live again.

Some dresses caught her attention and she stopped in front of a fancy store. She looked at the cream stripped gown before her eyes and a small smile found its way on her face.

"That would look wonderful on you." The sudden voice startled her but she didn't scream or acted by sheer instic. Instead, she turned around to see who was this person who – apparently – wanted to give her a heart attack.

She raised her eyes when she realized that the person was taller than her, and smiled when she saw warm silver eyes gazing down at her.

The voice belonged to a man, and the charming – as well as amused – face that he was giving her threatened to heat up a little bit her already frozen heart.

"Thank you," she said politely. Her face blushing slightly as the man continued staring at her with some kind of fascination. A fascination that she found endearing and cute. There was no evil in his eyes. Only warm, only that.

"Sesshoumaru, my name is Sesshoumaru." He said with a bright smile and shiny eyes. His words carrying a kind of strenght and security.

"Kagome. It's a pleasure." She extended her hand. She didn't know why she was being so forward.

"The pleasure is mine." His smile was even brighter, and his hold was firm and gentle at the same time.

It felt good. She felt good.

The pain melted slowly from her soul; the broken pieces of her heart began to be mended one by one. It was time.

She couldn't hate, but she could forget.

Now she could forget.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? My attempt to beat my dearest writer's block. Hope it didn't suck (pardon my French, but sadly, it's part of my daily vocabulary). Just to let you know, the story will be short.

Take care, and till the next chapter.

Vic


	2. Be in my Heart

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine**

**Chapter 2: Be in my Heart**

Her eyes were enchanting, her voice was sweet melody, and her touch… her touch was soft – like made in heaven.

Her face was before him, her smile, her joy, her love.

"Are you ready, pal?" A male voice snapped him back to reality.

Inuyasha took one more glance of himself in the mirror and straightened his tie. He ran a hand through his hair and noticed that he had a troubled face.

Could it be? He moved the thoughts away and walked out of the room.

Nothing wrong could happen today… not today.

---------------------------------

"You look gorgeous," her friend told her while she was trying to get her hair into a low bun.

Damn her hair for being so long.

"Thank you, Sango. Do you think he will like it?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Of course he will, silly." And both women laughed. Merriment surrounded them as the two finished fixing themselves.

"I can't believe that at the end I could fit in this blue dress," Sango said proudly, remembering all the diets she had to through to get that piece of cloth to fit her body.

"Yeah… Anorexia does miracles, eh?" Kagome joked, her eyes sparkling mischief.

"Hey!" Her companion cried, trying to show a hurt expression, but failing in the attempt. "I eat! Just that in a healthier way."

Kagome nodded, and indeed, she wondered if she could do the same thing, eat vegetables and garden meat for a month a half just to reduce three inches of fat… er, she called it excess of meat, whatever that may mean.

"Anyways, go now before it gets late." Sango hurried her friend. She knew, by female instinct, that tonight it would be a great night for Kagome.

"Okay, have fun in the wedding," Kagome said as she grabbed her keys and moved towards the door. "And don't stay late for me."

The door was shut and silence filled the room. Sango checked her watch and frowned.

Miroku was late; he was going to die.

------------------------------

He stood in the altar, his hands sweaty. Suddenly he felt dizzy; the air had become too humid, too charged.

He looked at the woman dressed in white who was walking towards him, a smile adorning her lips, her face blushing from excitement. However, he felt unable to join her in her reverie.

The face was not the same he had seen moments ago when he was staring at himself in the mirror. She was not the woman with brown eyes, ebony hair and creamy skin. She was not the woman with fierce attitude, gentle heart and charming gestures.

She was not Kagome.

_'No, no, no. What's happening to me?!' _He cried out loud in his mind. _'Stop it! You realized it a few days ago. It is not her whom you love, you love Kikyou.' _He repeated over and over again.

Then, a hand held his, and the warmth it was emanating was relaxing.

The doubts were no more in his mind; they had been brushed aside.

He smiled. He would marry this woman.

-------------------------------

The moon was shining brightly in the sky, and the gentle autumn breeze was soothing against her skin.

She blinked once, twice.

The hand on her right cheek was reassuring her that she shouldn't fear. It was telling her that she could love again.

He asked again and her heart began pounding with such a force that she felt it could get out of her body.

Another hand caressed her face, and soon, she realized he had cupped her face lovingly.

"Kagome?" He asked worriedly. _'Please say yes, please say yes.' _He begged inwardly, his fears running savagely through his body.

"Yes." She answered shyly, her cheeks blushing under the moonlight. "I'll be your girlfriend."

"Thank you," And he kissed her like no one had ever kissed her before, with such reverence and care. Not even him.

He pulled out to look at her again. He smiled and rubbed his face against hers.

It felt so wonderful.

She was beginning to love this man.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two chapters in a row, isn't that nice? By the way, I didn't spend too much time describing the physical aspects of each character since I didn't feel it that important.


	3. As Time Goes By

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.**

**Chapter 3: As Time Goes By**

And she laughed, and she sang, and she spun happily in his arms. Her head fell backwards, a grin plastered on her face. Her hands reached his and suddenly they were intertwined perfectly; just meant to be.

His mouth descended upon hers, and the world was more than wonderful for the both of them. She wondered if he could be more perfect, if he could love her even more. Maybe he could, maybe not, but for now, that was enough.

He was with her; he wanted to be with her… forever.

And she laughed again as soon as his mouth moved away from hers, and began muttering praises of her.

And he laughed, joined her in her merriment, in her joy.

And he loved her like – once upon a time – someone else could not.

-------------------------------

Anger enveloped him as he walked in the crowded streets. His hands formed firm fists, his lips a thin line.

He had been such a jerk; he was such a jerk.

He didn't care about the woman he had just hit, or the man he had pushed while trying to move forward… He didn't care about anything, nothing all, except for the recent news that had reached his ears.

Oh, how much he loathed himself.

--------------------------------

_He was at the park, waiting for his long time friend. He had requested to meet with her; he needed to talk about a lot of things, about the past, but especially, about what he had left behind long time ago. _

_She arrived punctually, as usual. That was one of her best qualities. For the last ten years he had known her, she had never been late._

_She smiled at him and sat next to him._

_"So how was work, Sango?" He asked following the traditional rules to start a conversation with a friend. Always show concern, ask him or her about his or her day, the family, school, whatever. Just show that you damn care. _

_"It was okay, Inuyasha," she looked at him and then sighed loudly. "So, why am I here?" She asked him curiously. Inuyasha was not an 'Oh, I think tomorrow is going to be a wonderful day. Let's have a picnic' kind of man. Definitely, something was going on, and knowing him, a favor would be asked any time soon. _

_"I-I wanted to ask you how Kagome is." He said rather nervously, "I haven't seen her since… since the day we broke up." _

_Sango__ sighed again and ran a hand through her long hair. _

_"Well, that's quite a long time, eh? Almost… how much, four years?" _

_"Yes, almost four years."_

_"And how come you just remember her now?" An eyebrow arched upwards on Sango's face._

_"Well…" Inuyasha felt ashamed. How could he tell her that during all this time, he had been thinking only about her? That he had confused love with infatuation? How could he tell her that he had filed for the divorce with Kikyou one year right after their wedding because he could not forget about Kagome?_

_There was a long silence, then, it broke with striking words._

_"She is fine… She's about to get married in one month." Sango spoke clearly. _

_Inuyasha's__ eyes twitched and he felt his heart broke._

_'__Moron__, moron.__ You are a moron!' He shouted in his head._

_The sun was setting down and the night would come soon. Darkness would surround them and everyone would wait for the sun to come out again, to begin a new day._

_The only problem was… he could not have a new day. Darkness had consumed him._

----------------------------------

"I saw him today. He asked me about you." Her friend said as she was peeling the potatoes with great agility.

"Who?" She asked curiously, her head slightly turned as she looked at her friend behind her shoulder.

"Inuyasha."

That simple name made her heart stop a beat, and from one moment to the other, she felt very uncomfortable in the room.

"It has been a while, right?" Her friend asked, "Since you've seen him."

"Yes… A while." She murmured. In the last couple of years, she had learned how to be happy without him, how to live without thinking of him. Her friends still visited him occasionally, but for her, he had disappeared from earth… until now.

"Are you going to invite him to the wedding?"

"I suppose," She sighed, "He didn't invite me to his, but I won't be like him."

"Tell me, Kagome, and be honest. Do you still have feelings for him?"

That was it. Finally, the million dollars question.

Kagome looked at Sango with thoughtful eyes before answering.

"You know, I haven't thought about him for the longest time ever. Right now, I'm happy with Sesshoumaru. He's the perfect man in my own standards, and I could not ask for more."

"And that means that…" Sango interrupted her.

"I love Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha is part of my past."

Kagome then moved towards the oven. "I think that the cake is ready." She said ignoring Sango's stare.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One more chapter to go. -


	4. Unreachable

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.**

**Chapter 4: Unreachable**

_Crash_

A vase was thrown against the wall and tiny pieces of glass were spread all over the carpeted floor.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. Calm down." Miroku tried to appease his friend.

"Calm down? Calm down?! I've waited three years to see her again, to have her back, but I was too chicken. I was afraid that she was not ready to deal with me yet, that she was still hurt… And now-now she's getting married in less than four weeks! How do you want me to calm down?!" Inuyasha said angrily. His breathing was uneven and his fists were hanging at each side of his body.

"And you know what's even more annoying? That I'm invited to the wedding although I didn't invite her to mine." Then a hoarse laugh emerged from his throat. A laugh filled with pain and self-pity.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku approached his friend and put a hand on one shoulder.

"I'm such an idiot, Miroku. A complete idiot."

-------------------------------

She was beautiful.

No

She was gorgeous. Tonight, she was gorgeous.

Her white skin glimmered under the lights; her black silken hair flew gracefully from one side to the other as she walked around the room to greet the guests. Her smile was bright, her eyes full of happiness, and for the endless time that day, he wished he had never let her go.

He walked to her nervously, hands in his pockets so nobody could notice their trembling…

One man was at her left, two women at the right, her fiancé beside her, so close…

His pace was slow; however, in less than one minute, one of his hands was patting at her shoulder very lightly.

She turned around, one arm still hooked on her beloved's. Jealously ran through his body.

Her eyes raised and her eyebrows moved upwards in surprise.

And light met darkness.

--------------------------------

_"They are beautiful," She said dreamily as she leaned against his chest. _

_"Yes, they are." He said squeezing her back. _

_She was lost in his embrace, and he in hers. The night was their only cover, as well as the small sparkles up in the sky. _

_"You know, if it's possible, I wish I could have one." She said in a childish tone, "But they're too far away, impossible to reach." Disappointment clear in her voice._

_"Why would you want one?" He asked softly, "Isn't it enough that you're the brightest one of them? If you get one, it would be ashamed to be near you."_

_She laughed._

_"You're too sweet and full of non sense." She continued laughing. _

_"You make me who I am." _

_And he kissed her._

--------------------------------

"It's nice to see you again, Kagome." He said politely, the small smile in his lips hiding his rage at the sight in front of him.

She blinked.

"It-It's nice to see you, too." She said, still surprised to see him there. Sure she had invited him to the wedding, but she didn't know he would actually come to the rehearsal dinner.

It was so unlike him.

"And who is he, sweetheart?" The man holding her asked curiously, his grin never fading.

"I'm Isaki Inuyasha." He pulled his hand out.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Masaki Sesshoumaru, Kagome's fiancé, of course."

That word. _Fiance_Inuyasha flinched.

"So, I suppose you're a friend?"

_'Yes, a friend. Her ex-boyfriend to be precise.' _Inuyasha wished he could spat that out.

"Yes, we're old friends," Inuyasha spoke, moving his eyes to look at Kagome, who, from his perspective, seemed a bit uneasy.

"That's weird. She never mentioned you." Sesshoumaru then directed his questioning gaze towards the woman he loved so deeply.

"Uhm… Well, we lost contact as life changed for the both of us." Kagome said rather quietly.

"Oh, excuse me, auntie Keiko is calling me." Sesshoumaru said as he saw a middle-aged woman waving at him. "It was a pleasure." He bowed at Inuyasha.

"The pleasure was mine." Inuyasha bowed as well.

Sesshoumaru nodded and kissed Kagome on her forehead before leaving.

"He seems to be a nice guy." Inuyasha said as he watched the other man walk away.

"He is." Kagome smiled. "So, how have you been?"

Inuyasha turned his head to look at her and stayed silent for a few seconds.

_'Lonely, miserable… Thinking about you all the time… Loving you.' _

"Good, I suppose," He shrugged. "And you?"

"Good, too. Well, busy with all the preparations."

"So, are you excited?"

Her eyes suddenly shone, and that's when he realized that she had changed.

Her feelings had changed.

"Yes, I am!" She practically chirped. "Oh, you should see the dress, it's so nice. And the flowers! Sango and I spent a whole month looking for the right ones."

Inuyasha found himself breaking inwardly. How happy she sounded, how cheerful, how in love.

He only nodded his head and maintained a forced grin.

"Anyways, he's calling me," She giggled. "Seems that Keiko wants to talk to me too."

She offered him her hand.

"You know, at the beginning I was afraid to meet you again; I didn't know how to feel. But now, I'm glad to see you. Really." She said truthfully.

He could only keep smiling.

"I'll be looking for you in the wedding. Take care."

And her hand left his.

And she disappeared from his sight.

--------------------------------

He was sitting on a bench, hearing the soft summer breeze.

He wished it could sooth him, make him feel better. He had seen her tonight, how wonderful that would have been, but instead of being alone waiting for him, she was with someone else.

He wished the breeze could silently remove his pain.

A hand ran through his hair and a deep sigh interrupted the perfect rhythm that had been established by the wind in the silent night.

"You were right," He said softly looking at the stars in the dark sky. "They're too far away."

And for the first time in that night, he allowed himself to shed some tears.

He only hoped… That's all he could do.

More drops fell from his eyes.

There was a time when she had been so close to him. They had been one.

Now, she was unreachable.

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that's it.

My writer's block is still kicking my behind, and to add more drama, college has started bombarding me with huge amounts of homework.

I hope my days get less hectic… Let's just hope.

Anyways, how was it? IY fans, don't kill me.

Vic


End file.
